


Rock-a-bye

by potidaea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, The Jolly Roger | The Jewel of the Realm (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Regina is seasick on The Jolly Roger and hasn’t slept a wink, worried about Henry. Emma’s not doin’ so hot either. Written and posted to tumblr in 2013.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Rock-a-bye

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

It had been a week since the Jolly Roger left the port of Storybrooke and set sail for the perilous shores of Neverland. It had also been a week since Regina Mills got anything in the remote universe of a good night’s rest. She had yet to gain her “sea legs,” as Hook, and the rest of her shipmates so _charmingly_ reminded her - a result of which was a lack of sleep. While some may find the rock the boat motif comforting, the Mayor was well beyond living like a fetus. Not to mention her understandable irritation due to her twice daily viewing of any and all meals consumed.  
  
Emma Swan, however, adjusted rather quickly. Apparently, she had spent time out at sea before - maybe with a foster family, or one of her many odd jobs through the years. Regina didn’t know. Her focus was on successfully eating the watered down oats and nearly rotten fruit served for breakfast that morning. (Between her seasickness and the food’s quality, she wasn’t confident.) As such, she had no interest in the conversation floating around the table.  
  
Her new sleeping habits, she noted, may also have had to do with her new sleeping arrangements. Due to limitations of both space and companionship, she and the Sheriff found themselves sharing a bunk bed - a hammock along the parallel wall for Henry’s eventual use. Regina now found herself awake through the night as she pondered her son’s safety as Emma slept restlessly in the bottom bunk - no doubt, worrying herself over the same unknowns. As the brunette stared blankly at ceiling above her head, tracing the lines in a particularly intricate knot in the wood, she was startled by a noise, a whimper. It was Emma, she realized. Concerned, the older woman lifted her tired body to hang just off the edge of the top bunk.

The woman’s usually collected expression was contorted by pain and anxiety. The brief silence was broken by a mewl from the blonde’s lips, spurring the former queen to slide from her cot into a kneeling position beside her bunkmate. Tentatively, Regina reached forward to brush stray hairs from the other woman’s line of sight, caressing a barely tanned forehead with her thumb. It was a gesture which Henry had become not only familiar with but fond of over the years - more so when he believed his monsters were in the closet, or under the bed, rather than right down the hall. Emma seemed to settle for a moment, only to become vocal within seconds.  
  
“Emma,” her voice was smooth, comforting, as she continued her ministrations on the blonde’s forehead, “wake up, dear. You’re okay.”  
  
The new voice seemed to jar the sleeping woman, but only for a moment. At the sound of a grunt, the Mayor retracted her hand, soon tiptoeing into the nearby hammock, as not to disturb the other woman. Practically throwing her body off the small bed, the blonde rolled over comically, wiping stray saliva from her cheek with characteristic charm as she re-entered sleep, paying no mind to what woke her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
